


永远都不放开你

by joankindom



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们等这一天等了很久。现在它终于来了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	永远都不放开你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Won't Let Go of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253024) by [sidekikcs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidekikcs/pseuds/sidekikcs). 



> Thanks for sidekikcs's lovely written stories, and his generosity to let me translate to more stucky fans!
> 
> 谢谢sidekikcs可爱的小故事，也谢谢他愿意让我翻译成中文给更多的stucky饭看！

Sebastian睁开眼睛，撞进一双灵动的绿眼睛里。

Scarlett在他的身体上方微笑地看着他。他的睡意还未完全脱离，就被她一把抓住了肩膀。

“快起床，睡美人！”她把他从床上拉了起来。Sebastian的双腿晃了一下，又倒回了床上，一屁股坐在上面。

“快点！”她非常用力地拽着他的手臂，他觉得自己要变成Bucky了。“今天可是你结婚的日子！”

这句话赶跑了他所有的睡意。他的胸腔一下子充满了温柔的感情，大脑变得清醒无比。他要结婚了。他要和Chris结婚了。今天。马上。

“外面天气真好！上帝啊，今天肯定会是完美的一天！”Scarlett兴奋地说，跑到落地窗前唰地拉开了窗帘。在他的房间下面，海浪温柔地拍打着岸边。巴哈马绝对是婚礼的好选择。

这是Chris的主意，当然。他就是这么棒。

“快起床！我们得好好准备一下！你妈妈拿着咖啡上来了。”

Scarlett把他拉起来，推他进了浴室，然后去拿他的上衣。

Sebastian抓住她的手臂，对她笑了：“额，下面的我自己来吧。给我几分钟。”

Scarlett笑着走出了浴室。Sebastian转身面向镜子。镜子里的他看上去很疲惫，但是很开心。他可以在自己的眼睛里看到他的快乐。每次想到会在红毯的另一端看到Chris，他的心脏就开始砰砰乱跳，眼睛开始放光。他脱掉了上衣，走进了淋浴间。

 

*

Chris很早就起来了，比Sebastian要早得多。主要是因为他的姐姐一大早就砰砰砰地敲门把他吵醒了，把他从床上拖了下去，吟唱般地说他今天要结婚了。Scott下一个走了进来，手上拿着一杯咖啡和丹麦糕饼。当Chris在门边看他的妈妈时，他不禁举起了双手。

“拜托，给我几分钟去洗个澡，然后你们就可以进来大喊大叫了。”Chris叹了一口气，他没有生气，一点儿也没，但是他才刚起床 ，他想一个人独处一下。

Carly皱了皱眉：“好吧，笨蛋。但是我们很快就会回来的。”

Chris扮了个鬼脸：“我可不会怀疑这个。”

他们离开房间后，Chris一个人慢吞吞地走进了浴室。他揉了揉眼睛，笑了，心脏在胸腔里用力地跳动着。他终于要结婚了。Sebastian会穿得帅气无比地走过那条红毯，他看上去一定无比完美，然后他们会向对方说出自己的誓词，然后他们就结婚了。

终于。

等他们度完了蜜月，他们就会去找领养机构。

终于。

他已经要哭了。他擦了擦自己的眼睛，用上衣把脸抹干净了。

他走进淋浴间，高兴得都要站不稳了。他边洗澡边又唱又跳。

他听上去肯定挺像个傻瓜的。但他真的一点儿也不在乎。

他感觉Sebastian也跟着他一起洗着澡，边唱边跳。

 

*

在洗好澡的三十分钟后，Sebastian痛得叫了出来，Scarlett在帮他弄头发。

“你在干什么啊？”

“我在把你的头发弄得更帅气点。”

“我可以自己来。”

“然后在你的婚礼上像个傻瓜？”Scarlett双手叉腰，“我可不这么想。”

Sebastian翻了个白眼：“好吧，但是，至少给我一面镜子吧。”

Scarlett妥协了，给了他一面小镜子。他的发型和平常一样，他完全可以自己来。但他选择了闭上嘴巴，微笑着对Scarlett点了点头。

他的妈妈走了进来，左手拿着干洗袋装着的西装，另一只手拿着一张纸。

“你的誓词。”她把那张纸放在了Sebastian的手上。

他瞪着她：“你没有看吧，你看了吗？”

她笑了，拍了拍儿子的手，用罗马尼亚语说：“那是你的誓词，现在你一个人知道就够了。但是你在讲给Chris听的时候，我们就都可以听到了。我肯定他会喜欢的。”

Sebastian同样用罗马尼亚语回她：“我打算把他弄哭。”

“不准！这可不行！”Scarlett插了进来，拽了拽Sebastian的头发，“如果你们要讲悄悄话，请用英语说。”她冲着Sebastian的妈妈眨了眨眼，推了一下Sebastian。

“他说他打算把Chris弄哭。”Sebastian的妈妈解释道，Scarlett点了点头。

“我猜到了。”她低头看着Sebastian，“但是你比任何人都清楚要把Chris弄哭是一件多么容易的事。”

“我知道。”他说，“我打算让他痛哭，哭到膝盖都软了的程度。”

“这听起来，说实话……怎么那么色情。”她开着玩笑，“好了，别说了吧。我们得快点了，还有45分钟就要去走红毯了。快把衣服穿上吧。”

 

*

Chris把他的头发梳向一边，手指沾着啫喱继续梳理着，他的弟弟把头伸进了浴室。

“你不刮刮胡子吗？”Scott问他。

Chris在镜子里看着他：“我问过Seb了，他想让我保持这个样子。他喜欢这个。”

Scott摇了摇头：“你们色令智昏！还是在你们的婚礼上！”

Chris转过身，拿着梳子指着他：“嘿，今天是我的婚礼，是Seb的婚礼。我们两个都喜欢我的胡子。”

Scott笑了：“好的，好的。但是你得赶紧了。你的西装已经准备好了。”

 

*

Chris可以感觉到微风在他走向沙滩别墅的路上轻轻拂着他的脸庞。他看向右边，招待宾客的东西都已经准备好了，桌子支在沙滩上，还有舞台和用来跳舞的空地，桌上摆满了食物。看上去棒极了。

他走进了别墅，停在了门口，环顾着房间。婚礼的色调是海蓝色的，这是Sebastian的要求，还有各种各样的鲜花，插在高高的，漂亮的蓝色花瓶里，摆满了整个房间。长凳都是石头做的，每条石凳的一端都挂着蓝色的玫瑰花。拱门下放着一个麦克风，栏杆扶手上装饰着花，彩绘玻璃嵌在墙上折射出美妙的光影。

太完美了。 

大家都已经在位置上坐好了，他的亲朋好友都已经在等着他了，他得走过这个房间到举行典礼的那个地方。

“你准备好了吗？”Scott问他，他深深地吸了一口气，点了点头。

Scott和Carly手挽手地走在他后面，后面跟着Shanna和她的男朋友。

Scarlett和Mackie走在最后面。他的妈妈挽着他的手臂，笑容满满地和他一起走过红毯。他看到他合作过的演员朋友们都坐在前排座位上：Robert坐在长凳最边上，Susan坐在他的身边，大腿上坐着Exton。Robert冲他点了点头，Chris回给他一个笑容。Susan旁边坐的是Frank，他的身边是他的家人。Mark和他的妻子坐在另一端，他们的女儿靠着墙坐着。

Hemsworth和他的妻子坐在Robert后面那排，Renner坐在那排的另一端。在他们中间坐着Anna Faris和Chris Pratt，Chris冲他竖起了两个大拇指，Anna则向他挥了挥拳。

Chris笑着摇了摇头，他和他的妈妈已经走到红毯的那一端了。Lisa亲了亲Chris的脸颊，Chris站在麦克风的一边，背对着Sebastian要站着的地方，这是他们早就决定好的。

Chris等着，他可以听到木地板上的脚步声。

“哦，我的上帝啊。”Scott的声音。

Chris看向他：“怎么了？”

Scott摇了摇头：“他看起来棒极了，Chris。你等下就知道了。”

Chris想转身，他现在就想看到Sebastian，但他没有动，依然面对着窗户，从那里可以看到海浪缱绻地拍打着海岸。

脚步声停下来了，响一点的脚步声退到了离他身后远一点的地方，而那个低沉的脚步声则来到了他的身后。

他们的婚礼司仪，Paul，开口说道：“Chris，你现在可以转身面对Sebastian了。”

Chris吸了一口气，转过身去。

Sebastian穿着浅灰色的西装，一支红色的玫瑰插在他左胸的口袋里。他穿着白色的衬衫，裤子是和西装一样的颜色，头发梳成了Chris喜欢的样子。他看起来真美，他的眼睛那么明亮，他的笑容那么灿烂，他带着光明美好的神情看着Chris，Chris要捂着自己的嘴巴才能抑制住几乎就要溢出来的哽咽。

就是这个。这就是他梦想得到的所有一切。

“哦，上帝啊，Sebastian。”他想眨掉眼里的泪水，但这不管用，他的眼泪还是滑下了脸颊。

“嗨。”Sebastian想让自己的声音听上去随意一些，但它还是颤抖了，Chris穿着那件深灰色的西装，别着一支蓝色玫瑰的样子简直太棒了，他的胡子修成了Sebastian喜欢的样子，他低头看向他的眼神充满了爱意，就好像他是这个世界上他唯一在意的事情。

司仪开始说他的证词，说着他们的亲朋好友都聚集在这里见证他们的婚姻，见证他们成为彼此的另一半。然后是短暂的祷告，来自他们家人的要求，接着司仪就把讲话的位置交给了Chris。

Chris捏了捏Sebastian的手，闭上眼睛深深地吸了一口气。

“我从来没有想过这一天真的会实现，Seb。很长的一段时间里，在一次又一次地失败后，我说服自己也许我根本就找不到真爱了。我几乎就要放弃了，真的，然后在那个超级英雄电影的试读会上，我看到了桌子对面，那个这辈子我见过的最美的人。他在对我笑，我就……我就知道了。人们说，当你看到的时候，你就知道了，上帝啊，我这一辈子从来没有这么确定过。”

Sebastian的眼眶已经湿润了，而Chris的眼泪早就已经顺着脸颊流下来了，滑过他的下巴，滴落在地上。

“我过了很长时间才敢向你告白，说实话，我还以为自己要永远藏着这个秘密了，但是当我们要去拍第二部电影的时候，我立刻就明白了，我不能再把它藏在心里了。当我第二次在那个房间看到你坐在我对面的时候，你的头发扎了起来，你看上去那么疲倦，你是想尽可能地贴近角色的样子。你就是有这么棒，你有着不可思议的天赋，你是那么地体贴，那么可爱——”

Chris吞咽了一下，他的手指在颤抖，他知道自己也许有些啰嗦了，但Sebastian用大拇指摩挲着他的指关节，他几乎马上就冷静了下来。

“看到了吗？我都快要恐慌发作了，但是只要握着你的手，我就能放松下来。上帝啊，我——我等不及了，我等不及要和你共组一个家庭，在我们的家里，一起养育我们的孩子，一起慢慢变老。我向你发誓，用我的所有和我的将来向你发誓，我会为你建一个家，一个充满爱意，笑声，一个忠诚的家，可以让我们一起度过艰难的时刻，一起共享生命的美好，我们的家，我们会一直一直在一起，我再也不会像爱你那样去爱任何人了。”

Sebastian抬起手，抹去了Chris脸上的泪水。Chirs用脸颊蹭了蹭他的手掌心，周围是大家细微的啜泣声和抽气声。Chris朝长凳上看去，他的朋友们都眼含泪水，他的妈妈紧紧抓着他的爸爸，他们都开心地笑着看向他，他妈妈的手和Sebastian妈妈的握在了一起，她也眼眶湿润地看着他。他看向Scarlett，她吸着鼻子，抹着脸上的泪水，冲他点点头。

“Sebastian，你的誓词？”

Sebastian抬起头。

“你是完美的，你知道吗？我听过人们眼里所谓的完美，我听过相爱的人总认为他们爱的人是完美的，尽管他们实际上有着各种各样的缺点，然后我想着，‘我绝不会这样的，我绝不会像这样子去爱一个人的’。我现在明白他们在说什么了。我现在知道完美是什么样子了。是你的样子。”

Chris溢出一声小小的啜泣，他的笑容那么灿烂，Sebatian觉得他的脸都要裂开了，他是那么……他是那么的完美。

“很长一段时间里，我觉得没有人会爱我，我猜这是因为我从来都对自己的外表没什么信心，我小的时候身边没有什么朋友，所以我想，你知道的，也许人们并不喜欢和我在一起。你改变了我对自己的想法，这并不是一件容易的事。Chris，你……你走进那个房间，整个房间马上就因为你亮了起来。每个人都很高兴，因为你在他们的身边。你是那么的善良，那么有爱心，你用你的全身心去爱。你……你真的会为任何事情感动流泪，我曾经觉得这很奇怪，但是现在，我觉得那是我见过的最有爱的事。”

Chris对着自己笑了笑。

“不管怎么样，除了你我再也不想和任何其他人度过这一生。在遇到你之前，我从来没想过要有孩子。在遇到你之前，我从来都不在乎婚姻。我不相信自己值得被爱，但是我遇到了你，这个世界上最好的人，你爱上了我，你的爱让我觉得自己是这个世界上，除了你以外最值得被爱的人。”

Chris的嘴唇颤抖着，他的手指在发抖，他看起来像要紧紧地抱住Sebastian，再也不放开他。

“你看着我的样子，就像我是你唯一在乎的人……这……”

Sebastian停了下来，等了一小会儿，他深深吸了一口气，冷静了下来。

“你让我知道，尽管未来可能会发生不好的事情，不管过去发生了什么不好的事情，我的身边总有一个人爱着我。我从来没有这么开心过，Chris。能有你这样的人来爱我，我真是太幸运了。我发誓，这世上再没人能比我更幸运了。”

Chris眨了眨眼睛，抬头看向司仪。他示意他们接过戒指，叫他们跟着他念。

然后就到了说“我愿意”的环节。

“以法律赋予我的合法权力，我现在宣布，你们正式结为合法夫夫。”司仪说道，“Chris，你现在可以亲吻你的新郎了。”

Chris抓住Sebastian的手，把他拉进这个世界上最温暖的怀抱，紧紧地，紧紧地抱住了他，深深地吻上了他。他们的嘴唇缠绵地黏在一起，身边是朋友和家人的鼓掌上，道贺声，充斥了整个房间。

Chris终于放开了Sebastian，他们转身面对大家，朝他们挥手，面带笑容，顺着红毯向外面走去。当走到红毯的另一端时，Chris又抱住了Sebastian，比之前的那个拥抱更紧，他把脸埋在他的颈窝里小声啜泣着。

Sebastian也把脸埋进了Chris的肩膀，抱住了他，像拥抱着自己的生命一样紧紧抱着他。

“我爱你，我真的非常非常爱你，Sebastian Stan，你是发生在我身上最美好的事情，我爱你，我真爱你，我爱你。”Chris一遍又一遍地重复着他的爱语，亲吻着Sebastian的脸颊，他的嘴唇和他的脖子。

“我知道，我也爱你，我爱你，我的丈夫，老天啊，我们结婚了，上帝啊，我现在是个Evans了。”

“这真是件美妙的事，”Chris笑了，然后他收起了笑容，“除非，我是说，这真的是你想要的吗？”

“姓你的姓吗？”Sebastian问道，Chris点了点头。

他想了一会儿。

“是的，我觉得Sebastian Evans听起来很棒。”

“你可以像Kardashians那样。像是，Khloe，她嫁给Lamar Odom的时候，把她的名字改成了Khloe Kardashian Odom。这是她的全名，她的中间名就是她娘家的姓，你可以叫Sebastian Stan Evans。”

Sebastian的眉头从Chris提到'Kardashian'的时候就皱了起来：“你怎么知道这个的？”

Chris红了脸，他耸了耸肩：“就是……想起来不知道在哪里听到过。”

“好吧……我不打算这么做，我更喜欢被叫做Sebastian Evans。”

Chris握住了他的手：“好的。”

 

*

他们脱掉了西装外套，换上了海蓝色的沙滩裤，去沙滩上参加他们的新婚party。太阳快要落山了，那儿的景色看上去真美。

Chris的脸颊还因为之前的哭泣而有些干燥。Sebastian牵着他的手，一起往海滩边走去。司仪在读着来参加婚礼的所有宾客名单。

当读到他们的名字时，他们十指交缠，听着司仪说道：“女士们先生们，请起立，让我们一起为今天最重要的两个人，Chris和Sebastian Evans先生鼓掌！”

掌声四处响起，相机发出的闪光也在他们的眼前四处亮了起来，他们踏着沙子，朝桌前的那片空地走去，朝在场的来宾挥着手。

他们合着舒缓的音乐跳着舞，觉得无比的安静平和，party的声音在他们耳边慢慢消散，直到音乐声停了下来，更多的掌声又响了起来。他们朝大家鞠躬，朝中间那张小桌子走去。

 

*

“你们成了最流行的话题！”

他们终于收回了放在对方身上的目光，停止了讲话，朝Cobie看去。

“什么？”

“你们成了最流行的话题！twitter上最火爆的话题！快看！”她把她的手机递给了Chris，他们低头朝手机屏幕看去，最上面的话题写着，‘#EvanstanWedding’。

“‘Evanstan’？”Sebastian说，“这是，我们的couple名？”

Cobie点了点头：“这难道不可爱吗？”

Chris笑了：“非常可爱。”

 

*

“这是谁干的？！”

Sebastian笑着看到他们的结婚蛋糕被推向面前的桌子。Chris看到了Sebastian发笑的原因，他也开始大笑。

这个蛋糕的最顶端放着的并不是两个新郎的模样，而是美国队长和冬日战士手牵着手的样子。他们朝他们的漫威同事看去，他们都发出了更兴高采烈的笑声。

 

*

4个小时过去了，经历了有趣的伴郎发言，和Sebastian的妈妈令人感动得落泪的讲话后，一辆limo车停在了沙滩边，朝着Chris和Sebastian鸣着喇叭。

他们向宾客们表示了感谢，把家里的钥匙给了家人，这样他们就可以在他们不在的时候把礼物送回去。他们朝着朋友和家人们挥手告别，开着车朝机场驶去。

“那么，你现在打算告诉我我们要去哪度蜜月了吗？”Sebastian问道。

Chris摇了摇头：“我要给你个惊喜，落地的时候你就知道了！”

Sebatian假装不高兴地吹了口气，双手环抱在胸前：“那地方最好别太烂。”

Chris摇了摇头：“你会喜欢的。”

 

*

飞机的旅程很长，他们在西非的什么地方中转停留了一下，Sebastian本来猜测也许他们会去欧洲，但是他在Chris的包里看到了一本关于日本的小册子，所以他猜他们的目的地不是欧洲。

日本也很棒。那里很漂亮。他一点儿也不失望。也许Chris会带他去富士山？Sebastian以前提到过那看上去很美。

 

“Sebastian，我们到了。”

Sebastian眨了眨眼睛，打着哈欠伸了个懒腰：“我们到日本了吗？”

Chris笑了：“你果然被我骗到了。”

Sebastian瞪着他：“什么？”

“我们并不在日本。”

“什么？”

在Chris来得及回答之前，驾驶员的声音在广播里响了起来。他告诉乘客们当地的天气和落地的机场名字，但是Sebastian并没有意识到什么。他没有马上反应过来。

“我们祝您旅途愉快，非常感谢您乘坐我们的航班。”

Sebastian朝窗外望去：“等一下。”

驾驶员完成了他的广播：“祝您在布加勒斯特（罗马尼亚首都）旅途愉快。享受美好的一天。”

 

END


End file.
